Souda- Sleep With the Eerie Villainous Animal Breeder
by Venomous Queen
Summary: After Monobear tells the crew about the highschool life of mutual killing, Souda is scared out of his wits to the point where he needs company to feel safe. He chooses Gundam as his so called 'gateway to heaven' to save himself from fear.


It was the night when Monobear, the so called 'headmaster' of their friendship making field trip's speech was still fresh in everyone's minds. It was around Night Time, which made it even more significant, because no one could sleep. The one that seemed most afraid was Souda, who had a spazz attack whenever someone tried to start a conversation with him (after knowing about the true meaning of the field trip. Mutual killing…). It was around midnight, and Souda was snooping around out of his room, knowing the consequences of doing so, but needed someone to be around so he wouldn't be as afraid. He tried knocking and opening the doors to everyone's rooms, but to no avail, but one: Gundam Tanaka. This was Souda's last resort. Gundam was quite intimidating at first sight, but knew he meant well. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Nothing. He reached for the doorknob and successfully twisted it to the right, opening it. It was unlocked. He crept in, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. He looked over at Gundam who looked like he wrapped himself up in the blankets like a burrito, as he heard what he thought was little squeaks. Was that Gundam…? Souda walked over closer to Gundam and bent down to take a closer look. It definitely sounded like squeaking. Just then, a little hamster made his way out of the tightly wrapped bedsheets and the muffler around Gundam's neck. The tiny hamster trotted over onto Gundam's chest, spun around a few times, and lied down, snuggling up against him. So it _wasn't _Gundam squeaking in his sleep after all (Wouldn't that be cute)! Souda thought it was time to speak up.

"Gundam… Hey, Gundam… Can I sleep here?"

He let out a sleepy groan. "Mmmm… No…"

"Wh-?! Please, man?! I'm like, so freaked out I don't think I can stay here any longer!"

"That'sssss… You're problem." Gundam turned over onto his side, facing away from Souda. The little hamster slid off of Gundam's chest and crawled over to his face, making light squeaks.

"What are you trying to say?! This is a life-or-death situation! What if we can't get out of it? What if it's the only chance we have? What if-"

"_Enough._" Gundam interrupted, with a low tone in his sleep, not fully awake, voice. He didn't respond after that, which got Souda concerned.

"Gundam? Don't zone me out now! Listen to me!" He hissed.

Gundam attempted to fall back to sleep. The little hamster that had crawled over to his face began to sqeak at him angrily, scratching Gundam's cheek lightly. He twitched.

Souda sat himself down on the ground and began to rock back and forth. "G-G-Gundam… I-I-I don't think I'm o-o-okay…"

The three remaining hamsters snuggled up in Gundam's muffler crawled out, and hopped off of the bed and towards Souda. They crawled over to him and snuggled up against him.

"D'aww, you guys 're too sweet…"

One of the three that went over to him quickly dashed back over to the bed, pulling itself up onto the bed using the bedsheets. He made his way over to where one of the four hamsters previously was, and stopped the one hamster from scratching Gundam, since his cheek was a rosy red due to repeated scratches. The hamster that was once over with Souda bit onto Gundam's nose with so much force, Gundam yelped and shot upward.

"Uwaaaa! I-…" He looked over at Souda, who just stared at him, trying not to laugh.

"Do not laugh at my appearance, you unworthy scrap. Taste the wrath of my four dark gods of destruction! _Muaha_hahaha!"

"Are you just trying to scare me?! Because if you are, you doing too good of a job!" Souda curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth continuously.

"If you are to act like such an imbecile for such an obscured reason, I guess there is no saying that says I cannot take care of a fellow comrade. But I warn you, if ever you disturb my slumber again, do not expect to wake up the next morning." He cackled, and lied back down. "Come, Four Dark gods of Destruction. Don't waste your time with that weakling."

The hamsters took one last glance at Souda, and climbed back up the bed sheets, as if climbing a rock climbing wall. They made their way back into Gundam's muffler, and snuggled against one another. Souda got out of his curled up position and slept on the ground.

"I-I'm fine sleeping without any covers… Yup… Eeyup…" Souda mumbled lightly.

Gundam barely smiled, and fell to sleep.


End file.
